The New Kid On The Block
by X3sAsoDeiX3
Summary: Young Sasori has no friends in his town.He never has until another boy his age moves to his street.Will the new boy become Sasori's first friend? Might Imply SasoDei No Yaoi in this chapter


Life.....a boring thing we all must suffer in, well, thats how I see it. Not everyone sees it that way, but then again, not everyone doesn't have parents,and no friends.  
I was sitting on the porch of what was once the house of an old couple who had recently passed away. Of course, I was sitting alone, nobody noticed me sitting here, so I was able to at least sit in peace. I brushed the red bangs out of my eyes, shaking my head causing my hair to fly around my face. It needed cutting again. Soon. Already it was at shoulder length, but then again, who ever saw me to care how long it was? I sighed, feeling a drop of sweat slide down the back of my neck. Just another hot, boring day in July.  
There were other kids playing over the next house, kicking the soccer ball to each other. I could join them, but I wouldn't be welcome or noticed, so why bother. The subdivision I lived in was small, and entirely boring. I was used to being alone, so it didn't bother me just sitting here. I didn't want to return to my grandmother's house either, so I decided to sit and wait for the day to end on this unused and old porch.  
I had my hands in my head, thinking, when the sound of a car pulling in the drive way made me look up.  
A rather large van was approaching the house, I knew I had to leave before I was spotted. Jumping over the railing of the porch, I ducked down in a bush close by, my sleeve snagged on a twig, ripping through and leaving a cut. I ignored the small scratch, watching the van come to a stop. The pur of the engine died down, and a young blonde figure with a ponytail exited the car. Out of the front seats came a couple, the kid's parents obviously.  
I couldn't hear what they were saying, but the blonde suddenly looked in my direction. A boy around my age prehapes, his long blonde bangs covering one of his eyes. He wore casual jeens and T-shirt, probably just another kid who'd end up joining the other kids playing soccer if he lived here.  
Suddenly, his gaze turned towards my hiding spot, making my breath halt, as if I thought he could hear it. After examining the spot for what seemed like 10 minutes, hi finally looked away, joining to stand by his parents.  
While his attention was diverted, I slipped out from under the bush quietly, running away from the house. I had to get away from the blonde's family not only because I could get in trouble for hanging around on what property wasn't mine, but it gave me a hollow feeling inside to see a REAL family together.  
I finally stopped to catch my breath when I'd arrived back at my grandma's house. I brushed myself off of twigs and pine needles, remembering from a sharp sting about the cut I'd recived on my arm. I sighed again, knowing that grandma wouldn't like this. I covered the scratch and the rip as best I could by attempting to bunch the sleeve up. I already knew she wouldn't buy it, so I prepared myself to face her.  
Clicking the door open, I shouted, "Grandma Chiyo! I'm home!" I heard a shuffling noise from the next room, walking towards the noise, putting my scratched arm behind me.  
"Ah, there you are Sasori, I was waiting for you to-," she cut off, noticing with her all too perceptive eyes my arm. "Come here child," she beckoned me forward with her finger.  
I sighed, giving up trying to hide my arm now, walking forward to her. "Its just a little scratch, grandma," I said as I held out my arm to her. She made 'tsking' noises as she examined the small and slightly bleeding cut. "Really, see, its nothing," I tried reasurring her.  
She shook her head, bringing her finger to her lips, making a shushing noise. I lowered me head, all attempts to hide the truth now useless. "Okay, well, all I did was crawl in a bush and got a little cut," I explained to her, she kept her eyes focused on the cut, but nodding her head to when I spoke.  
"And why were you crawling through shrubary Sasori," she asked, gently touching the cut, causing me to wince. She made more tsking noises when she felt the wince run through my body.  
"Oh....um....." I knew she's get mad if I told the truth of why I was sneaking through the bushes. I knew I had no chance of lying, "Well, I saw these people drive up to that house that no one lives in now, and I hid in the bushes to watch."  
Grandma Chiyo looked up from her examining the little oozing cut, "Oh?" She said, raising her eyebrows slightly, wrinkling her forehead more. It was rare that I took notice of things of such, so I guess that must have been why I surprised her.  
"Uh, yeah. I think they might be moving in," I tried drawing her attention away from the small wound, " Little blonde kid and his....parents," I hesitated on the last word, a bitter feeling on my tounge from saying it.  
Grandma felt my hesitation within the sentence. She nodded, understanding why I reacted that way with the word. "So, what do you think of the new kid?" She asked.  
The question caught me off guard, what should I think of the new kid? "Oh, well, I'm not sure what to think, I mean, he looks odd I guess" I replied, thinking back to what I thought upon first seeing him step out of the van.  
She nodded again, standing up and pulling on my arm, "Come on Sasori, lets get this wound cleaned up," She pulled me over to where the bathroom was.


End file.
